


Unloved and Unwanted

by Megylovessaw



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Elves, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, sportacus needs a hug, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megylovessaw/pseuds/Megylovessaw
Summary: Sportacus is feeling down about the anniversary of the day he left home.





	

Sportacus hadn't found it easy leaving home.

He wondered if any of the Heroes before him left their homeland behind with smiles on their faces and a congratulatory send-off. 

He imagined attending a leaving party with his family, with gifts and tears streaming down the faces of his parents as he waved his final goodbye to depart in his airship, finding a town that deserved his help and moving on when he was done. 

*

Sportacus couldn't sleep that night. It was cold in his airship, and the dreaded rain pounded against the thin walls, rocking his home slightly and knocking him off. The athletic elf wouldn't normally be put off by such weather, but his dreams were adding to his slight distress, and he didn't want to shut his eyes. He wondered if some push-ups would distract him from feeling so tired, but decided against the idea. It wasn't often Sportacus would refuse exercise of any kind, but it was the start of a particular day that set him off. 

Sportacus knew when the sun arose the next morning, it would be the anniversary of when he left his home – and it was this memory that was haunting and keeping him from sleep. 

He leant against the padded wall, grunting and rubbing his face with his hands. He sighed at the sound of the rain, hearing thunder not too far away. In the distance, Sportacus could see the town he had vowed to protect, knowing the residents would be comfortably tucked away in their beds and unaware of the vicious weather – and the thoughts of a sad elf. 

Without much thought, he made his way to the wheel of the airship, and steered slowly towards Lazytown, carefully and quietly above it, as to not disturb anyone from their slumber. There was a spot on the edge of the town that was practically bare, and Sportacus set down the ship to land there so he could take a walk. There wasn't much room to pace in his airship, and Sportacus knew the residents wouldn't think much of it if they found him wandering at such an hour. They'd probably note it down to him being so active and probably not being able to sit still enough to be able to sleep that night. 

He hopped from the wheel to the door, tossing his hat to the side and letting the rain drench his face when the section there opened. Sportacus stood there for a minute, simply taking in the night-time stars and darkness, wondering if his family were even thinking about him out there, in a land so far away from the town he was residing in. 

He was pulled back to reality from his incessant dreaming when he heard a clunking sound close by. Sportacus jumped from the open panel to the ground below, making his way towards the noise, and realised it was the sound of the chute door opening to Robbie's lair. The tall man was awkwardly climbing out by swinging his legs over the side and it made Sportacus chuckle. 

He hurried over to offer a hand, and Robbie almost jumped back into the chute in shock. 

“Sportaflop?” Robbie questioned, focusing on the sports elf in the dark of the hour and veil of rain, “What're you doing up this late?”

“I could ask you the same!” Sportacus said putting on his cheery tone and avoiding the question. 

Robbie snorted, “When can I ever sleep? Plus-” he pointed towards the general direction of where the airship was parked, “I heard this landing and thought Lazytown was experiencing an earthquake.”

Sportacus smiled at him, wanting to know how sensitive his hearing was in order to hear the airship land, considering it hadn't awoke any of the citizens, and it wasn't exactly a loud vehicle to begin with. 

“You didn't answer my question,” Robbie reminded Sportacus, and the elf stuttered. He wasn't exactly hoping to run into anyone on his depressing walk. 

He also remembered he had abandoned his hat on the ship, and realised that Robbie hadn't been phased by the sight of his pointed ears. He quickly threw up his hands to cover them, but Robbie just smiled and shook his head. 

“I know you're an elf, you idiot.”

“How?” Sportacus asked, trying to recount if he had ever taken his hat off in front of him before. 

“Lazytown has had its fair share of elven heroes passing through, I thought you'd know you weren't the first?” Robbie was puzzled, and he began to walk alongside Sportacus back to the airship panel to perch on the edge.

“I know too well,” Sportacus replied, reminded of the night's issue, “It's why I'm not asleep.”

Robbie tilted his head like a confused pup and raised an eyebrow. 

“Tomorrow is the anniversary of when I left home,” Sportacus explained sadly, the rain collecting on his face. He looked to the sky again hopefully. 

“You miss your family?” 

Sportacus' eyes had start to get glassy when he shook his head. 

“I miss my friends, I suppose,” he said softly, “but not my family.”

Robbie still looked confused, but he also had a glimmer of concern in his eyes. Sportacus was secretly glad that he was with him, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. He studied Robbie's face for probably a little too long, and then carried on.

“The family of Elves I lived with were very royal and elegant. Everything was done in proper fashion, like our food and robes, and ten heroes were trained and sent out to help as many towns as they could to keep up the positive appearance of our land and culture.”

He looked to Robbie and was given a nod of approval to continue.

“But they looked down on regular people most of the time. Elves thought they were better, whilst I thought I was on the same level as human people and we should treat each other as individuals. I cut my long hair and grew facial hair to piss my parents off.”

Robbie grinned at the thought of Sportacus swearing, even as minor as it was, and then at the thought of him being a rebellious teenager to his own kind. 

“I was always going to become Hero 10 after my father retired, but I wanted to help people with their health rather than always stopping trouble in one town and moving on. I thought it would be better to help children know from a young age how to exercise and eat right, because it helps them live longer and -”

Sportacus was starting to struggle with a breaking voice, and it wasn't obvious if his face was drenched in rain or tears. 

He took a deep breath, “My parents were disappointed that I wanted to care for other people in that way, so they gave me my crystal and my ship, and simply set me off, without training or a farewell.”

Robbie's eyes were wide with shock. He was absolutely speechless, and Sportacus was beginning to lose his voice to crying. Robbie couldn't believe that someone's family could practically banish their own child for wanting to help others. Even as a villain, it didn't sit right with him at all. He felt a twang of rage for whoever made the normally-cheerful elf so pained and hurt. He slid closer on the panel to get closer to him, slipping a hand over his back and rubbing it softly to calm him down. 

“Shitbags.” Robbie stated, earning a small laugh from Sportacus as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

Sportacus was leaning back into the comfort of Robbie's hand on his back, and he slowly rested his head on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie didn't feel as uncomfortable with his enemy so close to him as he thought he would've. 

“When Stephanie first called me down here, it was the best day of my life. I knew I could help her, and the rest of Lazytown, just like I wanted to. Even if I haven't fully convinced you yet.”

Sportacus smiled up at Robbie, and Robbie blushed back. They were both completely drenched from the rain, and Robbie's makeup was starting to run, as well as his gelled-back hair curling and fluffing up. 

“I'm grateful you came,” Robbie admitted, lost in the details of Sportacus' face so close to him, “You've helped me more than you know, and you're parents don't know shit.”

Sportacus was starting to tremble from the cold, and Robbie pressed himself closer to the elf to share body heat. 

“Thank you, Robbie,” he simply said, closing his eyes and burying his head into the crook of the villain's neck. 

Robbie pressed a soft kiss into Sportacus' wet hair, nuzzling him for a moment, and then continued to stare up into the pouring sky, hoping Sportacus knew just how much everyone in Lazytown loved and cherished him, even if his original family didn't.

“No, thank you, Sportacus.”


End file.
